Hiei meets his match
by NowWith6X'sMoreEvilGoodness
Summary: There's some brutal slayings going on. Hiei may be the creature's next victime or is that trophy? The hunt has begun & everyone's fair game. Rated M for mature. Crossover, Hiei X Oc.


**Disclaimer:** _I don't own YYH, the Predator, or the Aliens or their characters._

_How sad for me! SIGH I do however own my own characters, the plot & story. Enjoy!_

**Story:**_ Hiei meets his match._

**Type:**_ Continuation, X-over, Action adventure, Sci fi, Horror, & possible Romance._

**Summery: **_There's some brutal slayings going on. Hiei's not only involved, he may just be the creature's next victim, or is that trophy? Chaos ensues when the whole gang gets pulled into a war not their own. The stakes are high with the survival of all of existence the prize. The hunt has begun & everyone's fair game._

**Pairings:**_ Keiko X Yusuke, Yukina X Kuwabara, & possibly Hiei X K'chai'a Oc. This may however become a more one sided attraction on Hiei's part for her. As K'chai'a is not experienced, nor does she really have an understanding of humans let alone demons, or just what his attraction for her really means or could entail for her. I don't know, I haven't decided yet. I will just have to see how things progress & it will all depend on whether or not you all like my story; we'll just have to see won't we?_

**Warnings:**_ Rated M for mature. Adult content & situations. Major blood & gore. Character death. Some strong use of language. & also some sexual situations in later chapters; maybe I haven't decided yet! Also some Kuwabara bashing in the beginning. Since back when I first wrote this I didn't much like him. He has however since grown on me a little more. If you're a Kuwabara fan I humbly apologize in advance & ask that you please bare with me. If I decide to keep this going then it will get better I promise. But in the mean time __you have since been warned!__ If you don't like, then by all means don't read!_

**Thanks: **_Thank yous & love to my son Brandon for helping me with some wording & sentence structure. & for listening to some of the story as I tried to get things just right. I love you now and forever, from the tips of your toes to the tip of your nose & all the way up to heaven, sweetie. You'll be in my heart forever, much love!!! & if you all aren't busy out there, maybe after your done here you could go read his fic. It's called The demon under the pale moon, it's by hinatasmydemongoddess, please go read & enjoy it. He needs all the support he can get from you fine folks. He doesn't have much confidence in his skills as a writer so far cause he thinks that his writing style isn't like mine, like that really maters you silly. So let's help the little guy out by R & R his first attempt, K? & thank you to all of you that do, I'll be ever so grateful to you all out there!!! _

**Author's notes: **_Hey all, lookie here what I just found. You're in luck, cause you get to see something I thought I would never show anyone ever! I was going through some stuff last night trying to find my dictionary for my other fic I'm doing (TAKKTL) well I never did find it. But I did however find this instead, & I decided in my infinite stupidity to upload it & see what you all thought of it. It's actually my very first attempt I ever did at trying to write a fic, so please be nice. I as usual don't think it's very good. But hey, what do you think? Let's get on with it & find out. Enjoy!!!_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hiei moved like his namesake across and over the rooftops of the twinkling and night-bustling city. Content in the night that cloaked him like a second skin. After this last big case it was more then good to be able to get away from all the others and just be alone again. Although he was more used to humans now, he didn't think any amount of time around them, no matter how long it was, would ever make him get used to being around that insipid fool Kuwabara. Hiei stunned himself on a constant basis by how often he found himself both astounded and more then a little annoyed by the things that constantly came out of that buffoon's mouth. And the way in which he behaved was just as embarrassing. Hiei often wondered, as he touched down on the rooftop of a tall office building and paused to watch the people below, did the detective ever manage to stand that moron's company for more then mer minutes, without wanting to kill him or go somewhere that he wasn't? How the human had survived this long was beyond the usually silent and deeply introspective fire demon. The human was a complete and utter imbecile. Who was at the best of times just begging to be put out of his misery, in the most painful and imaginative ways that the demon could think of at the present time. Oh well, Hiei thought and then allowed himself a deep sigh of relief, as he took off into the night again. He was away from the clod, that was what mattered. Hiei emptied his mind and just tried stop thinking for a moment so he could focus on savoring the warm night air and the freedom that his current solitude was allotting him. Hiei had not really been in the best of moods lately and that was saying something when taking into account his normal dire and intense nature and personality. It was all due to the fact that ever since they had wrapped up the last case and Hiei had returned to the city he'd been restless, pent-up and just aching for a worthy and challenging fight and kill. He'd been sensing something that he couldn't quite understand or make out completely. A kind of alien sensation or presence. It seemed to linger just on the corners of his awareness like a hulking, silent but sentient and watchful creature. Just waiting for him to make a move or a dire mistake of some kind before moving for the kill. It sometimes seemed to pull and tease at the edges of his acute senses. Only to then up and slip away from him whenever he tried to analyze it too closely. Almost as if it was aware of his attention and didn't like it. And as if that wasn't all there was to these more then already disquieting turn of events that the high demon was experiencing. All over the city all kinds of demon remains, of all classes had been showing up in the dark alleyways, on the high rooftops, in the thick wooded parks and the outlying areas that surrounded the city as well. And Spirit world just didn't seem to either care or be doing anything about it since Hiei had first brought things to their attention. Though he was still choosing to keep the eerie presence that he'd been sensing to himself for the time being. Just who or what seemingly had enough power to be killing his foolish brethren off so easily, and in so many horrendous ways, was what Hiei had really been wondering. Bodies in messy chunks and pieces, bodies strung up, bodies with their skins removed, the spinal columns ripped from the bodies, and some of the more powerful demons missing their skulls as well. So far of all the ones found missing their heads, not one of them had ever been found. Well it was well past the time to find out what exactly was going on here. At least that's what he'd thought at the time. But as of yet the demon hadn't been able to come up with a single fucking lead or clue to anything. Damn it all to hell! This was pissing off the dark, powerful demon to no fucking end! Hiei growled ominously out loud into the night, then he sighed again. This time in frustration as he landed on the top of one of the poles that carried the wires which conducted the electricity to the city and allowed these inferior beings to carry out their Tec dependent lives. He stopped to again savor the soft summer night air. Turning his face into the gently blowing breeze. And for awhile at least, he succeeded in not thinking at all. When all of a sudden there it was again. There and gone again just as fast. But this time was different. This time he had an advantage. For this time he was able to sense exactly the direction that it was coming from, And he was pretty sure of it's location. Hiei darted like a phantom across the night sky, eager to confront the source of all his feelings. Before it had a chance to vaporize and be lost to the tumult surrounding his mind yet again.

"There's no escape for you now, because this time I have you! Whatever you are, your mine…!" Hiei snarled and then he let the most vicious growl escape from between his clenched fangs. As he disappeared into the inky blackness surrounding his quickly receding form. It was time to end this and solve this unsettling mystery once and for all. Tonight Hiei would confront and catch this murdering scum. And if need be, kick a little ass as well!

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**Author's note: **_Well what did you think? I know it's not much considering my other stories, __but oh well. I personally __thought it was crap & I'm not sure if I want to continue it or not yet…__But hey, this was really my first story & also I'm just like that about myself & my work, SIGH,__I need sooo much therapy it's not funny! Oh & just so you know, I'd actually had this idea in my __head for years before I even knew there was an Alien VS Predator movie ever made. I just didn't have the courage to upload this at the time & then I stopped working on it & put it away & forgot about it. But then I found it again & finished the prologue & uploaded it to see if there would be any interest, so I don't know where this could end up going. We'll just see won't we? Anyway, please R & R. I really want to know what you think. Should I continue or just scrap it as a lost cause? I think I'll let you decide, so please let me know by reviewing. & please don't forget to go R & R my son's fic as well. _

_Till then…Ja Ne everyone!!!_


End file.
